In critical care and home care health service centers including hospitals, clinics, assisted living centers and the like, care giver-patient interaction time is at a premium. Moreover, response times by care givers to significant health conditions and events can be critical. Systems of centralized monitoring have been developed to better manage care giver time and patient interaction. In such systems, physiological data from each patient is transmitted to a centralized location. At this centralized location, a single or small number of technicians monitor all of this patient information to determine patient status. Information indicating a patient alarm condition will cause the technicians and/or system to communicate with local care givers to provide immediate patient attention, for example via wireless pagers and/or cell phones, and/or by making a facility-wide audio page.
Implementing such centralized monitoring systems using wireless networks may present a number of difficulties. In order to effectively monitor patient status using information provided by a variety of medical devices that may be dynamically assigned to patients in a variety of rooms and on a variety of floors in a facility, it would be desirable to establish communications between the medical devices and the centralized location by means of a local area network such as, for example, a “WiFi” network based on IEEE 802.11 standards. However, as such networks are typically already in place in facilities to support a variety of other functions (for example, physician access to electronic medical records (EMRs), facility administrative systems and other functions), it is often undesirable to secure sufficient local area network access for the purpose of providing centralized monitoring. Moreover, when a patient is located remotely from a critical care health service center (for example, at home), access to traditional local area network facilities such as a WiFi network may be unavailable or not sufficiently reliable to support critical care monitoring applications.
Clearly, for improved efficiencies in centralized monitoring of critical care and home care health service centers, it may be desirable to provide a single “off-site” centralized monitoring location for monitoring several geographically-dispersed critical care health service centers.
As an alternative to conventional WiFi or IEEE 801.11-based local area networks, ZIGBEE networks based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard for wireless personal area networks have been used for collecting information from a variety of medical devices in accordance with IEEE 11073 Device Specializations for point-of-care medical device communication, including for example pulse oximeters, blood pressure monitors, pulse monitors, weight scales and glucose meters. See, e.g., ZIGBEE Wireless Sensor Applications for Health, Wellness and Fitness, the ZIGBEE Alliance, March 2009, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. ZIGBEE networks provide the advantage of being dynamically configurable, for example, in “self-healing” mesh configurations, and operating with low power requirements (enabling, for example, ZIGBEE transceivers to be integrally coupled to the medical devices under battery power). However, transmission ranges between individual ZIGBEE transceivers are generally limited to no more than several hundred feet. As a consequence, such networks are unusable for centralized monitoring locations located off-site. Also, in accordance with applicable patient data privacy provisions of the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA), communication of information between the monitored medical devices and the central monitoring location must be done securely.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wireless relay module capable of relaying communications made between medical devices in communication with a wireless local area network or wireless personal area network and a remote monitoring device in communication with a wireless network of wider reach (for example, a wireless wide area network).